1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to scanning beam image acquisition. In particular embodiments of the invention relate to reducing noise in images acquired through scanning beam image acquisition.
2. Background Information
Scanning beam devices are known in the arts. One type of scanning beam device is a scanning fiber device. The scanning fiber device may include a single, cantilevered optical fiber that may be vibrated and scanned in one or two dimensions.
The scanning beam device may be used to acquire an image of a target area. In some cases, the images acquired have image noise or non-optimal image quality. It is often desirable to reduce the noise and/or improve the quality of the acquired images.